Artemis in Concert
Artemis in Concert is the seventh episode of Artemis and the Backyard Gang. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. It is also the first Artemis the Cat stage show ever. Plot: Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Michael - Max (Dragon Tales) * Luci - Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Amy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Adam - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Derek - George Shrinks * Tina - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Cow - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) * Hen - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) * Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Skunk - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Sally the Camel - Shadigna (Aladdin) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # Artemis Theme Song (Reprise) # Everyone is Special (Performed by: Artemis) # Backyard Gang Rap (Performed by: Artemis and the Backyard Gang) # We are Artemis and the Backyard Gang (Performed by: Artemis and the Backyard Gang) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Performed by: Artemis and Lilo) # The Noble Duke of York (Performed by: Artemis, Max, Emmy, Nani, and Mowgli) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Performed by: Artemis and George Shrinks) # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Artemis, Nani, Max, and Special Guests from the Audience) # Where is Thumbkin? (Performed by: Artemis and Nani) # Sally The Camel (Performed by: Artemis and Nani) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Artemis, Luna, and the Backyard Gang) # Luna's Song (Performed by: Artemis, Luna, and the Backyard Gang) # Luna's Street Dance (Performed by: Luna) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Performed by: Luna) # Bubble, Bubble Bath (Performed by: Artemis, Nani, Lilo, and Mowgli) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Luna, Max, Emmy, and George Shrinks) # Down By the Station (Performed by: Artemis) # You're A Grand Old Flag (Performed by: Artemis, Luna, and the Backyard Gang) # I Love You (Performed by: Artemis, Luna, and the Backyard Gang) Trivia: * This is Luna's first appearance in Artemis and the Backyard Gang. She will later become a cast member in Artemis & Friends. * This is the first time to feature a slower tempo version of I Love You. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Prince-Max-dragon-tales-8766168-407-698.jpg|Max as Michael Nani in Leroy & Stitch.jpg|Nani as Luci Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Amy Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Adam George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Derek Lilo.jpg|Lilo as Tina Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Cow Foghorn Leghorn in the Foghorn Leghorn Shorts.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Hen Donald Duck in DTV Valentine.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Porky Pig in Space Jam.jpg|Porky Pig as Pig Pepe Le Pew in the Shorts.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as Skunk Shadigna.png|Shadigna as Sally the Camel Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:YouTube Category:Ideas